Hetalia Host Club
by SouthParkFirefly
Summary: Arthur never thought he'd fall for the annoying Princly type Francis. Ouran High school Host Club AU rating may go up. FrUK.  first ever FrUK Changed name
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: Well I've been watching a lot of Ouran lately as well as Hetalia and I really couldn't resist putting this up, I saw so many similarities and I really couldn't wait to write this story. Here we are. But naturally the story will be slightly different from Ouran because England is already a boy so it'll be more along the lines of cross dressing (oh France) and teaching him how to be a Host member.**

**Tamaki= France**

**Kyoya= Austria**

**Mori= Germany**

**Honey/Hunny= China**

**Hikaru= America**

**Kaoru= Canada**

**Rengae= Hungary**

**Haruhi= England**

**And the pairings go as followed England x France England x America Canada x America Germany x China Austria x Hungary**

**This is my first ever FrUK! And I mean EVER! I am a huge fan of USUK more than anything!**

Chapter 1: Starting today, you are a Host!

Arthur groaned as he opened the library room door, it was full of richly dressed people all chattering merrily. Arthur adjusted his scruffy sweater embarrassed that he was the only one dressed out of the uniform. He closed the door and walked upstairs hoping to come across an empty room. "Success." He smiled to himself, his voice accented with a British lilt, "An old abandoned music room that will be perfect for my studies." Opening the door he was greeted with the smell of roses as the soft velvet red petals brushed his cheeks.

"Welcome." A mix of accents introduced him, French, Chinese, German, Canadian and American. Arthur panicked shoving himself up the closed door "Bloody Hell! Where the Hell am I?"

"A boy!" A cute Chinese boy said happily. He was tiny and cuddling a soft panda. A tall blond German stood behind him protectively a stern look on his face.

"Mathew, Alfred." A beautiful Austrian addressed the twins. "He's a student in your class isn't he?"

"Yeah but he's shy." The one called Alfred said "So who knows what the dudes like!"

"Hmph." The Austrian snorted, his amethyst eyes shining slyly "Well that was rude. Welcome Honour Student."

"What?" A blond sprang up out of nowhere "So you're Arthur Kirkland!" By his accent he was French. Arthur winced.

"I suppose you're wondering how we know your name." The Austrian said "Well you're pretty infamous around here. After all" he pushed up his glasses "it's not every day we get a commoner here in Hetalia Academy."

Arthur glared at him "Commoner! I have you know I worked my bloody arse off to get here!"

The French boy grabbed his shoulders "And no one is denying that! Why you could be a hero to all the poor proving you can excel no matter how much daddy makes!"

"Piss off you bloody frog! I'm leaving!" Arthur grabbed the door handle but he was pulled back by the cute Chinese.

"Heeey! Come back Arty! You can't leave! We haven't said Nihao yet!"

"Look I said-hold on a tick! Who the bloody Hell are you calling Arty!" Arthur yelled.

"Strange I'd never believe the Honour student would be so openly gay." The French boy said thoughtfully.

"Openly what?" Arthur yelped.

"So my cutie, tell me which boy you're into. The strong, silent type like Ludwig here." The French dashed over to the German who nodded once in greeting his cobalt eyes emotionless. "Or the young boy type like Yao." He danced over to the Chinese who smiled cutely giving his panda a squeeze. "How about the mischievous and shy type like our darling twins Alfred and Mathew." Alfred grinned cockily while Mathew nodded and bowed shyly. "Or the cool studious type, like dear Roderich here." The French man winked as Roderich smiled while adjusting his glasses.

"You're all bloody insane!" Arthur gulped.

"Or maybe…" The French man's voice lowered into a soft purr, he tilted Arthur's face up to his "you're into a guy like moi, Francis." He whispered.

Arthur panicked scrabbling out the way of the sexy French's charms. He dashed backwards smacking into a vase which shattered "Shite!" he yelped.

Roderich picked up a piece tutting "Shame I liked this one too. It cost eight million dollars you know."

"Ei-eight million dollars? W-wait s-so that's…" Arthur stuttered "Well that's in pounds a…a lot." He laughed nervously "I'll pay you back."

"How?" Alfred laughed "You can't even afford the uniform! How can you afford that?"

"It's simple." Francis smirked "You can pay with your body." He ran his hands across Arthur's hips "I get first dibs to break in your little-GAH!"

Arthur lowered his fist "I am not going into prostitution." He scowled.

Francis rubbed his bruising cheek "Then you'll have to be our servant."

"Servant! Are you out of your sod-"

"Eight million dollars~ is a lot to pay~" Alfred sang.

"Okay." Arthur groaned.

**XxX**

"Francis." A girl whispered, edging her way up the couch to Francis "What's your favourite song?"

"Why Romance of course." He said "But mostly…" he tilted her face up to his, his lips barely touching hers "I love the ones that remind me of you." He purred.

"Ohhh!" she squealed "Francis!"

"Francis."

"Hmm?" Francis turned around to a pretty young red head with large emerald eyes and freckles dotting her nose. "Ah Aoife bonjour my pretty."

Aoife smiled "I heard you have a new little mongrel pet here." She said her voice accented with Irish.

"Ah oui, you heard about him." Francis smiled "Ah here he is now."

Arthur looked bedraggled as he carried a shopping bag "I hate you so much." He muttered.

"Thank you my cutie for going shopping for us." Francis smiled completely ignoring Arthur's anger. "Did you bring the cof-oof!"

"Here take your damn coffee." Arthur said stuffing it into Francis' stomach.

"Huh? But what is this?" Francis shook the powder "It's powdery! How strange."

"It's instant." Arthur sighed.

"Instant?" The girls said curiously. They all looked at the strange powder in Francis' hands.

"Ah yes the coffee has already been ground, correct?" Roderich said. "I've heard about this stuff."

"It's just coffee." Arthur sighed.

"I shall try the commoner's coffee!" Francis said proudly.

"Ooooh!" The girls cooed.

"Me too! As my duty of being a Hero!" Alfred said grabbing the jar. The girls cooed and clapped some more.

"It's coffee." Arthur sighed "Just friggin' coffee."

Aoife laughed "Oh Francis you silly boy but you're pallet won't be able to stomach it."

"I hate these sodding rich people." Arthur snorted.

"Here." He said making the coffee "Drink."

Francis took a sip "Oh my how simply…vile."

Arthur scowled "Then don't bloody drink it."

"No, no I will." Francis said "After all you my dear made it!"

"Idiot." Arthur said through gritted teeth.

**XxX**

"Hahaha and Mathew had a total nightmare! He kicked me out of bed!" Alfred laughed. The girls around them sighed in sympathy.

"Alfred d-don't tell them that!" Mathew blushed. He looked away his eyes welling up "Th-that's so mean to mock me."

"I'm sorry Mattie." Alfred whispered. The two girls gripped each other's hands in anticipation as he cupped Mathew's face "You were so adorable that I wanted to share with the world but-"he shook his head "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." Mathew whispered as they gazed into each other's eyes "I'll always forgive you."

"I know." Alfred said softly, his lips brushed his twin's making the girls squeal completely missing the smirk shared between the twins.

"Good morning everybody." The small Chinese, Yao said softly as he rubbed his eyes "I fell asleep."

"Oh he's sooo cute!" the girls cooed.

Ludwig gently put him down "I blame myself I kept him awake too long last night." He muttered.

"Silly Luddy that's not true!" Yao giggled he nuzzled his nose in his panda.

"Sodding idiots." Arthur sighed. "Rich people are insane."

"Perhaps but they know what they want."

"Gah! Don't bloody sneak up on me!" Arthur yelped clutching his chest "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Roderich laughed lightly "My apologies, let me explain, what we do here is simple we simply sell ourselves to entertain women with our looks." He laughed at Arthur's face "No it's not prostitution. We never have sex that is strictly forbidden. Often times we are to 'make out' with the other boys if the so called yaoi fangirls ask us too. After all we are a business."

Arthur stared at him "M-make out?"

"Alfred and Mathew are the common form of that request, a lot of girls love twincest." Roderich pointed to the two twins who were gently kissing as the girls around them squealed. "Ludwig and Yao are another popular request for homo relations see." Arthur looked at Yao who nuzzled into Ludwig as he straddled him, Ludwig tilted his face to his and started to kiss his forehead and moved down to the girls' delight.

"These people are even more insane." Arthur sighed.

"Naturally we entertain the women on a singular basis too, like Francis over there; he's the king around here. And he likes to use his 'princely' type on the girls." Roderich said. "And you will be working here as our servant-oops I mean errand boy." He smiled. "And don't try to run away, it won't happen. I have an elite police force at my command."

"You son of a bitch." Arthur swore.

"So you'll have to work really hard my little nerd." Francis whispered his hands rubbing across Arthur's butt.

"Don't do that!" Arthur yelped leaping away "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"You need a make-over my petit fleur! I mean how else are pretty girls going to look at you twice?" Francis said happily.

"But I don't want to attract girls so why bother and besides" he looked down "what does it matter? I want to find someone who loves me for me not how I look."

"Oh you can't let your sexuality get in the way of pleasing the girls I mean look at the twins!" Francis said cheerfully.

"Excuse me! Just because we act gay doesn't mean we are." Alfred scowled.

"I mean I know how you feel little Bunny, not everyone can be blessed with such gorgeous good looks like me!" Francis said ignoring Alfred's outburst "I mean can you imagine being as beautiful in and out like moi!" Francis ran his hands across his own body.

"You obnoxious twat!" Arthur yelled.

"Obnoxious?" Francis curled up in the corner gloom radiating from him.

"Err…err…" Arthur held out his hand in apology to the gloomy French boy. "I'm s-sorry I guess haha."

"Hahaha! You're totally right!" Alfred leaned on Arthur's shoulder "He IS obnoxious! Just ignore him and he'll be fine."

"Err…I-I'll let you make me over." Arthur said unsure.

Francis sprang up "Wonderful then let's get to it!"

"You got over that quick." Arthur scowled.

Alfred laughed "Yeah he can be a pain. Let's see what we can do…how about these glasses and…" he slid the glasses off, his eyes going wide at the beautiful emerald's underneath "I…ah…" his cheeks flushed a little.

Francis pushed him out the way "M-my God! He's GORGEOUS!" he cried "Oh how Papa is proud!"

"Papa?" Arthur tilted his head "Give me back my bloody glasses I need those to see."

**XxX**

Yao groaned happily his tummy full of cake as he heard a lot of groaning and yelling from the changing room he looked up. "May I present the lovely Arthur Kirkland~!" Francis sang dancing out of the room.

"Huh?" Yao looked up "WOW!" he squealed his eyes going huge. Arthur stepped out his messy hair slightly neatened up into punkish spikes, the blue blazer clung to his slender body and his black trousers making his legs look longer. Without his glasses his eyes were large and sparkling, his eyebrows may have been slightly large but they made him look cuter it was a charm he could work with.

"Sooo cute!" Francis wiggled his eyes sparkling "You're as pretty as a girl!"

Roderich cut in before Arthur could respond "Who knows maybe you can draw in some customers of your own?"

"I was just thinking that!" Francis cooed.

"Bullshit." Alfred muttered.

"You can be a Host starting from now~!" Francis sang ignoring Alfred "If you have one hundred guests request you we'll drop your debt! Deal?"

Arthur nodded "Deal!" his face paled a little "_Wait what the bloody Hell have I got myself into?" _he wondered.

**XxX**

"So Arthur. What got you into the Host Club?"

"And where do you come from? You're accent is so cute?"

"And sexy!"

Arthur smiled falsely, he honestly had no idea what to do "W-well you see I…" a thought popped into his head about the perfect story "You see I originally come from England but…my parents died when I was little…" he looked down sadly "I had to feed and look after myself since then. My brother Shamus raised me but he was no good…he was a drinker and he's very overprotective of me." Arthur laughed slightly "And when we moved to America I enrolled here even though I couldn't afford to."

The girls looked at him sadly "Aww s-so you're all alone?"

"What do you eat?"

"I cook and clean for my brother who works hard, he's always tired and I'm scared he's going to make himself ill." Arthur whispered.

"I'd like to try your cooking." A girl mumbled.

"You wouldn't." Arthur laughed "I…I'm not that good at it because no one taught me."

Francis peered over the couch his eyes glistening "I-is all of that true Mama?"

Roderich nodded "Yes it is." He nodded "I've done a background search on-Mama?"

"Poor Arthur." Francis pouted.

"Francis are you forgetting me?" Aoife said softly as she took a sip from her teacup.

"Of course not my princess I was merely checking on our new Host member. Arthur?" Francis snapped his fingers "Come over here and greet our guest!"

Arthur strode over to them "Pleasure to meet you mam." He smiled sweetly.

Francis bounced out of his seat "That was sooooo cute! So so so so cute!" Francis spun him around and nuzzled the Brit.

"Help me Ludwig!" Arthur cried in Francis' chest.

"Stop." Ludwig uttered sternly as he picked Arthur up like a child and gently placed him on his feet away from Francis.

"Pooh I just wanted some fun." Francis mumbled.

"Th-thank you." Arthur said gratefully.

"No problem." Ludwig muttered.

Aoife glared at Arthur behind their backs a conniving look in her eyes.

**XxX**

Arthur sighed as he walked out of the music room to prepare to go home, he almost walked into Aoife "Oh h-hello." He smiled.

"Let me tell you something." She whispered "Francis will never like you the way he likes me!" her voice rose in volume "He's only being polite! He would never look at you once if it wasn't for that stupid sob story you spouted."

"Sob story? That was my life!" Arthur yelled.

Aoife threw her water bottle over him "Look at you a bedraggled commoner!" she smirked.

"You are nothing but a selfish, jealous brat you know that." Arthur said angrily.

"Just! Just DIE!" She screeched pushing him in the chest.

Arthur gasped his arms flailing as he teetered backwards on the stairs "Whoa whoa!" he cried out as he lost his balance.

"Arthur!" Francis yelled. He hopped on the bannister and slid down it making the bottom first. Just before Arthur hit the floor Francis dropped to one knee catching him in his arms. "Arthur?" he whispered.

Arthur opened his eyes, they were a little watery "I…I was so scared." He whispered entwining his arms around Francis' neck.

"You pushed him didn't you?" Francis yelled looking up at the Irish girl "You are forbidden to enter the Host club Aoife!"

Aoife ran away crying.

Francis looked down at the shivering male in his arms "You're soaked." He whispered.

Arthur nodded "Yeah she threw water at me." He mumbled.

Roderich handed Arthur a bag once Francis safely got Arthur back into the music room "I apologise but it's the only one we got."

Arthur sighed but he went to get changed.

He came back out dressed in a short yellow dress, white stockings adorning his legs "And it's this short because…?" he frowned.

"Because it's meant to be for someone Yao's height." Roderich said.

Francis stared "H-he is so beautiful! I want him!" he purred.

"Thank you for saving me." Arthur smiled walking up to Francis slowly "I must say it was a bloody good job you were there."

Francis stood there stuttering and going bright red, he tried to avoid looking at the beautiful creature in front of him. "I-I-I-I… it's okay." He squeaked.

Arthur smiled "Francis thank you." He whispered a little too close to Francis.

"Fleumphf." Francis mumbled before passing out.

"Ah true love." Roderich smirked.

Alfred and Mathew laughed as they poked the unconscious boy.

**Well there we go I guess I hope I did a good job. These couples are way out of my usual shipping couples but there we go.**

**Arigato.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi okay I had some reviews saying that this is similar to another person's story in fact it has the same name. Well I just want to clear things up as I said before I'm more of an USUK shipper so naturally I don't read FrUK fanfics because I prefer FranAda or FraRus so I had no idea that one existed. I'm sorry if you all think I'm copying the other writer but I'm not. Yes it's similar but only by the Host idea that's all. I went and read hers to see if I should continue or not and well I saw a lot of differences between hers and mine.**

**1: She uses Fem!England A.K.A Alice mine is the usual male England Arthur.**

**2: Her Hunny and Mori are different too they're Finland and Sweden mine are Germany and China**

**3: Mine is yaoi without a doubt hers is straight.**

**4: she uses dialogue FROM the anime I use my own and only a few lines are similar to the anime**

**5: I gather Alice will have Haruhi's background story I have made up my own.**

**6: my Rengae is Hungary.**

**I'm not trying to make hers look bad and mine better I assure you that's not my intent her story is nice too it's a very good story. I just want to clear up that mine is different that's all. Because I was wondering whether to give up or not because I don't want people saying I'm copying her. I'm not and thank you for taking the time to read these points. **


End file.
